


A book about us

by Gabym3



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, F/M, Ice Skating, Love, Olympics, Social Media, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabym3/pseuds/Gabym3
Summary: Scott once told Tessa he was going to write a book about us.She laughed; what was he going to write?Through the years, through surprises, struggles, happiness, friendship and love, she had a better idea of what he was going to write.He was going to write about them, about their life.





	1. I wish I could remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new story, I hope you will like it. You will probably notice I make few (even a lot) of mistakes. English is not my first language, sorry about that. Otherwise, don't be she to give me your opinion about this first chapter in the comments!

"I found what I'll do when we'll stop skating."

Tessa stopped looking at the stars, to look at him. It was a hot summer night in Ilderton, in every sense of the word and they were laying in Scott backyard. They were supposed to look at the stars, but they tried for five minutes, before deciding they only see a black sky lightened by the street lights. 

"Really? What?"

"I'll write a book," said Scott, serious.

Tessa laughed a bit. 

"About what Scott? How to sharp your skates?"

He looked at her, and she felt his hand touching hers.

"About us," said Scott softly. "I'll write a book about us."

 

***

 

When Tessa opened her eyes, she knew did something wrong. She felt a body next to her and she slowly turns, her head pounding. The person next to her groaned. 

“Jesus...” 

He turns towards her, still half-asleep and opens wide his eyes when he saw her face. “Jesus... Are you... Did we...?” 

Tessa nodded.

“Fuck...” sighed Scott.

“Yes, we did.” 

He glanced at her, but couldn’t resist to smile. “Ah-ah. You’re so funny.”

Tessa laughed a bit. “So... last night?”

“I was hoping you would tell me what happened...”

She had a good idea what happened, even if she didn’t remember it. 

Yesterday was the parade in Ilderton. It had been a beautiful day, she remembered the meet and greet, the show, Scott with his beer, Scott with his new haircut she dislike, Scott with his Canada t-shirt... and Scott without his Canada t-shirt. 

She felt her partner getting up, slowly, probably as embarrassed as her. They were in her bedroom, at her house. How did they arrived there?

“At least we took a taxi,” said Scott looking out.

Tessa sighed and sat on her bed. She was naked so she put the bed sheets around her. Scott turned towards her.

“I’m sorry T., I don’t know what happened, I...”

“It’s okay,” slowly said Tessa. “It’s not like if it was the first time... I just wish...”

She didn’t finished her sentence, knowing it would just put them in an more difficult situation they already were. 

“You just wish..?” asked Scott.

“Nevermind.”

“No, I would like to know,” said Scott, standing by the window, staring at her.

She suddenly felt nervous, like if he was a complete stranger and not her partner and best friend since twenty years.

“Vancouver... Sotchi... Pyeongchang... Now Ilderton... I just wish I could remember one of these moments.”

There was a long silence and Tessa immediately regretted what she said. She got out of bed, bed sheets around her athletic body.

“You know what? Forget what I just said, it was completely...”

Scott took her wrist gently and made her turns towards him.

“Not true?” he completed, softly, gazing at her.

She bit her lips but didn’t answer. Scott let her wrist and walked to the other side of the bed before putting his clothes on. 

“I’ll walk home,” he said heading towards the bedroom door. “See you soon Tess.”

She let him go and when she heard the front door closing, she let a big sigh get out of her lungs. She fall on her bed and closed her eyes. She really tried to remember how they finished the night... but she couldn't.

 

Scott had to walk twenty minutes to be at his home. When he entered, he didn't notice the front door was unlocked so when his mother appeared in front of him, arms crossed with a big interrogation mark in the eyes, he jumped of surprise.

"Jesus mom! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"What are you not doing here should be the real question.

"I went for a walk..." lied Scott.

Alma raised one eyebrow. "With the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

"I'm trying to save the planet."

Alma sighed deeply before returning in the kitchen. "I made you pancakes. I hope Tessa is well."

Scott decided to ignore her last sentence and went up to take a shower.

 

Tessa just got out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She dressed fast and went answering at the door. It was her sister.

"Oh, you seem to have had a big night," she said without saying hi. "Are you alone?"

"I am."

"I don't believe you," answered Jordan with a smile.

Annoyed by her attitude, Tessa let her make her way into her house. Her big sister went to her bedroom and stopped in the middle of it.

"It smells Scott."

Tessa sighed, taping her foot on the ground, trying to show her big sister she was disturbing. Jordan didn't care.

"Was Scott here?" she asked with a big smile.

"No."

Jordan took something on the bed and showed it to Tessa. "So why is his phone here?"

Tessa blushed and took the phone, trying to find an excuse. Jordan, with a smile, left the room.

"I hope Scott is doing well this morning... Oh and, by the way, we have a family dinner tonight. Your presence is requested. You can invite Scott if you want. He's almost part of the family after all... Minus the ring."

"Jordan..." began Tessa, furious.

"I know, I know. You two are skating partners. But you know... Maybe you upgraded your status without knowing!"

With a big smile on her face, Jordan left Tessa's house.

 

She was reading a book when someone knocked at her door, that afternoon. She wasn't really surprise to see Scott standing in the doorway. She showed him his phone.

"Yes... That's the reason I'm here. Thank you."

There was a silence.

"My mother knows about last night."

"My sister knows about last night."

They had spoken at the same time.

"My mom invites you tonight, for dinner."

"We have a family dinner tonight, my mom was wondering if you would like to come."

...and again. They smiled, embarassed.

"I'll say you have a family dinner,"concluded Scott with a smile. "Thank you for this," he added, showing his phone.

He smiled at her a last time and left, leaving her with the furious envy to beg him to stay. She didn't do it and closed the door.

 

Tessa leave the family dinner late that night. She was exhausted. Since how long had she had a vacation? She couldn't remember. She took a quick shower and went to bed. Strangely, she wasn't able to sleep. For thirty minutes, she rolled in her bed, trying to count sheeps. She finally decided to take her phone and scrolled down on Instagram. She published a picture from the parade yesterday, added a red heart and was about to close her phone once and for all when she received a text.

Scott (11:39pm): You stole the picture I wanted to publish.

Tessa (11:40pm): Sorry, try to be faster than me next time ;)

Tessa hesitated a moment and typed:

Tessa (11:41pm): How was your family dinner?

Scott (11:41pm): Good, what about yours?

Tessa (11:42pm): Good. What are you doing right now?

She jumped of surprise when she heard knocks at the door. Her heart began to race.

Tessa (11:43pm): Someone's knocking at my door. I'm freaking out.

Scott (11:44pm): Go answer, maybe it's important.

Tessa (11:45pm): Yeah, or maybe it's a serial killer!

Scott (11:46pm): See, this is exactly why I want you to watch Friends instead of these horrors shows on TV. Go answer.

Tessa got up and slowly went to her front door. It was dark outside, she wasn't able to see who it was. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She saw Scott, all smile, probably laughing at her fear of serial killer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tessa, reassured.

"I'm not a serial killer, can I enter?"

Tessa rolled her eyes and let her partner coming in. She closed the door behind her and turned to Scott.

"What do you want Scott, it's almost midnight," she asked, concerned.

"I'm not drunk," he said after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah..? Me either..."

And she realized what she said that morning about them never remembering their nights. "Oh! Oh!"

Scott came closer and asked, softly: "May I kiss you?"


	2. I wish I could be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing review on the first chapter! I'm really glas you appreciated it! Hope you will like this one too!

France.

Tessa had to admit it was a good idea. It wasn't hers, of course. Jordan had to almost put her in the plane, ignoring all the comments about the stuff she had to do. And now she was there, swimming in a pool, under the sun, she was happy and relaxed. Her sister was reading a magazine, near her.

"It was a good idea."

Jordan looked over her magazine. "What?"

"This trip. It was a good idea."

"I'm glad you finally admit it."

Her sister hesitated and let her reading on the side to come closer.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

Tessa nodded.

"What is it between you and Scott?"

Tessa smiled, but didn't answered. "You asked me if you could ask me a question. I never said I would answer," added Tessa.

"Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue..." began Jordan, offended. 

Tessa laughed before going under water, showing the discussion was closed.

 

In fact, this question disturbed her more than she want to admit. What were Scott and her now? Skating partners would be wrong, they were more. The words best friends wasn't appropriate anymore and she didn't like the words fuck friends. In fact, they were of combination of best friend and fuck friend. 

Later in her room, Tessa texted Scott, still disturbed by the conversation she had with Jordan.

Tessa (4:54pm): What would be the word for a mix of best friend and fuck friend?

Scott didn't answered right away, he was probably at the gym, since it was ten o'clock in Ontario. She only received his answer when she got out of the shower. Her answer made her sigh.

Scott (5:02pm): Us.

An other message appeared on the screen and Tessa stayed silent.

Scott (5:06pm): What do you want us to be?

She knew perfectly well what she wanted us to be. She just didn't know if he thought the same thing.

Scott (5:08pm): Tess?

Tessa was interrupted by a knock at her door. "It's me!" said Jordan. "Are you ready to go?"

"Coming!" said Tessa, quickly. 

 

Scott received four words and it hit him.

Tessa (5:09): I have to go.

 

It hurts. Really. He first thought, when he received Tessa's message that it was a mistake, that she was drunk, so he answered with the first thing that popped in his head but he finally chose to make a move because... Well, because... It was Tessa. And he was Scott. And they were meant to be more than a mix of best friends and fuck friends. The fact she just leave this conversation hurts him. Was him the only one who had hope towards this relationship? He didn't know anymore. 

While Scott was leaving the gym, he heard his phone ring. He had hope it was Tessa but it was his Marie, probably calling for the Thank You Tour.

"Hi Scott, how are you?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"Really nice, it's really hot in Montreal so we are spending our time at the rink. Did you book your flight ticket?"

"Sure!"

"Nice! See you soon!"

He hang up and hesitated a bit, resisting to the tentation to text Tessa. He put his phone in his pocket and entered in his car.

 

It took two days to Tessa to answer him. She wanted him to do FaceTime and even if he was mad at her for letting him wait this long, he answered. 

"I'm really sorry," began Tessa. "I have an explanation."

"You don't need to," answered Scott, a bit harsh.

"I had food poisoning."

"Really? Are you alright?" asked Scott, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine. I'll be in perfect condition to take the plane in a few days."

Scott frowned.

"But your posts on Instagram?"

He couldn't resist to ask because these posts made him mad. Why posting on social media and not answering to him?

"It was Jordan idea. Not to worry our mom."

He remembered seeing a few pictures of Jordan too. "She's sick too?"

Tessa nodded and yawned. Scott had the sudden envy to take the first flight and joined and taking care of her until she was back on her feet.

"I just wanted you to know I didn't forget what you asked," said Tessa "but honestly, right now... I can't think."

"Yeah, no. No problem. I understand."

"Sorry if I made you feel bad. It wasn't the plan."

"No, no, you didn't... Well, yes, a bit..." admitted Scott. "But it's fine. I have to go, talk to you soon. Get better."

He hang up and felt like a complete idiot. Of course Tessa had a reason for not answering back. He should have realized something was wrong. He sighed deeply and decided to go to the rink.

 

At least, her vacation ended on a good note. She landed in Montreal and was hit by the heat wave. She was supposed to take a taxi but she received a call from Marie saying someone from the team would pick her up. 

It was a surprise, when she saw Scott waiting for her. He was all smile.

"Do I have to speak French or you still understand English?" he asked.

Tessa rolled her eyes, a big smile in her face.

"You wouldn't be able to say a sentence in French," she said, mocking him.

"You're totally wrong!"

Tessa laughed and they entered in the car.

"You know," began Scott. "I'm glad Jordan decided not to join you in your trip to Montreal."

Tessa smiled and realized they weren't taking the directions to go to her house.

"Scott..?"

He smiled and she let him do what he wanted. She knew she was in good hands.

 

Almost half an hour later, they arrived in front of Scott appartment building. While they were heading towards the elevators, Tessa confessed she hated his appartment.

"Why?" asked Scott, offended.

"I don't know. There is a weird vibe."

Scott rolled his eyes and they entered in the elevator.

"It must be my serial killer vibe."

It was Tessa's turn to rolled her eyes, with a smile.

They entered in the small and messy appartment of Scott. Tessa made a few steps in the living room and turned to her partner.

"Scott?"

"Hm?"

"Are you drunk?"

He looked at her, discouraged. "I just drove! No T., I'm not drunk."

Tessa gave him a big smile.


End file.
